This invention relates to valves used in suction lines and, more particularly, to valves used between suction lines and teat cup assemblies.
Valves have been used between a suction line and a teat cup assembly as a means for opening the suction line when the assembly is placed on a cow's teat. Valves have also been used to shut off the suction line when the assembly is no longer on the cow's teat. The following patents give examples of valves of this sort, and examples generally of ball valves.
______________________________________ Patentee U.S. Pat. No. Issue Date ______________________________________ Ronaldson 2,986,117 May 30, 1961 Bruun 1,641,316 September 6, 1927 Horthy et al 1,705,293 March 12, 1929 Henderson 938,857 November 2, 1909 Dolonin 3,163,394 December 29, 1964 Szwargulski 3,520,330 July 14, 1970 Maxon 3,550,612 December 29, 1970 ______________________________________